Let Chloe In
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: Chloe Grace Moretz gets more than she bargained for when she visits New York City with her older brother and her boyfriend. A mysterious boy seems to think he knows her, but she has no recolection. R&R. Lame Summary, but better in the story! R&R for Faster Updates! : FULL STORY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just a random cross over / one shot I had for Chloe Moretz and Let Me in : ]

You read, you review. You review, I get better at writing. I get better at writing you'll love me.

Uhm, I have a tinsy tiny crush on Chloe Grace, so I added myself ;3 don't be too mad. I am taking requests for stories, if you want me to write one, I'm deeply inspired by TombotoFan [?] favorite author on here, so sorry if it has some grammatical errors and short, [possibly] but I still have a broken hand so, just bear with me.

On with the story!

Saturday, December 31st 2011

Chloe was fumbling with her luggage, her older brother and acting coach Trever was no where to be seen. Neither was her boyfriend. Usually without her boyfriend by her side Trever would be trying to convince Chloe to dumb the kid, why? Because he was a struggling musician. Trever thought he was a freeloader. Which obviously Chloe didn't think so. Her boyfriend, Blake , always helped her with her things, he was always doing something other for himself, Trever was just not fond of him because he thought he might break Chloe's heart. But, now Blake and Trever were no where to be seen still at the airport, they had just flown in from Los Angelos. New York wasn't going anywhere, sure they both were excited about visiting. She didn't seem to see what the big deal was, even if it was new years eve, they still had all week! But, for time they were indeed cutting it a bit short, considering they finally arrived at 8:30 PM

Chloe finally had slid her bags off to the side waiting for the boys. Soon two pairs of arms were around her waist, they didn't exactly feel like Blakes regular firm grasp. It felt sort of like scrawny, boy-like arms. "Blake?" Suddenly the arms grew stiff and she untangled herself from the unusual grasp, and turned around. There was a boy, with brunette hair, blue eyes, stood about 5'4, not really much older than 13. He was pale, extremely unusually pale. Chloe was really startled, cause the boy seemed like he had known her forever, and he looked at her with so much emotion and melancholy.

"…you came back, even though you promised that you would never… I've been looking for you. All these years, Abby. I've been doing nothing but searching for you." The boy said weakly, looking like someone broke his X-Box.

"Abby? I'm Chloe. You have me mistaken, I'm sor-" The boy practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No! It can't be! I thought I finally found you." The boy looked down. And, that's when Blake and Trever walked up.

"'Bout time you guys show up, this kid lost his mom." The mysterious boy raised his head.

"I'm not a boy! I didn't lose my mother! I lost the love of my life!" He screamed in rage.

"Whoa, calm down there, uh sport." Blake said, putting down his back pack.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Just don't. Abby, I need to talk to you."

"I'm Chloe."

"Eh, whatever. Please, just let me talk to you. 2 minutes and I'll show you." Chloe should have just walked away that moment, but she was always a stubborn girl. She had a gut feeling she needed to do this, to clear the boys thought of her being some girl named Abby.

"Okay." was her only reply, Trever tried to protest, but Chloe had shot him a death glare. The boy and Chloe made there way to a bench, and sat down.

"Let me show you." He reached out and slowly placed his hand on her cheek. She felt cool hard flesh, not the soft warm touch. That's when she started to get images in her head. She couldn't see out of her own eyes, it was like she was watching a horror movie, but she couldn't run out of the theater. She was frightened, then she saw an image of a girl, in a bloody white dress. Chloe immediately recognized her, she thought "That's me… a few years a go." The images flew by, and she saw the relationship between the look-a-like of her and the mysterious boy, blossom into love. She soon figured out years had past by, she got the taste of blood in her mouth. She had thought she bitten her lip, but she didn't. Chloe swiftly pulled away, and looked at the mysterious boy who had just shown her a secret, and she knew what he was right then and there.

"D-did you kill anyone?" She asked, scooting a few inches away from the boy. He shook his head. "This girl you're looking for, she looks like me.. You have to understand that is not me."

On the other side of the airport stood a blonde 12 year old girl, looking right at the boy, and Chloe speaking. The girl couldn't seem to take her eyes off of them. She then saw the older girl, reach over and pat the boys hand. She has seen enough. She turned and left the airport as quickly as possible. With tears in her eyes that are never able to fall…

"I'm Owen." He said in a soft voice, he rubbed his nose, then out of human habit he sniffed the air, and was caught with a familiar scent. He jerked his head in the direction of it, and had seen a lock of blonde hair, but that was enough for him to jump over the bench and hurl himself after that one little lock of hair he had seen. He saw a little blonde girl head around the corner… with no shoes. He moved faster, and finally he turned the alley way, and there was nothing there. The scent was as strong as ever to Owen and he hissed in anger. Soon after he heard 2 sets of footsteps.

"Owen?" A woman's voice yelled after him.

"His name's Owen?" A teenager boys voice said. The body that belonged to that voice was wearing a gray hoodie, to a black leather jacket, over a v-neck, and dark jeans. He tugged up the hoodie, to prevent the snow from falling on his face. The girl, her body was dressed in a pink-ish dress, almost white, that went past her knees, she wore uggs, and then a small jean jacket, she was visibly shivering, so the boy took off his leather jacket and gave it to the girl. Their scents identified them. Blake and Chloe.

"I'm right here." Owen said weakly, and the people walked over to him.

"Are you aright?" Blake asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I-I just thought I saw someone, that's all."

"Well, we ju-"

"Owen…" A weak girls voice said, and Owen turned around quickly, and a little girl revealed herself out of the shadows of the alley. She was very well hid to be honest.

"Abby?" Owen ran over to Abby, slamming his body into hers, hugging her as tight as he could forgetting his own strength. Chloe watched them both with delight on her face, that's when Chloe realized that was the girl who looked exactly like her.

"Blake, will you go check on Trever?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Of course, love." He said, and gently pressed his lips against her cheek, and quickly running out of there to make it back to warmness. She made sure it was clear for her, and it was.

"Vampire." She quickly spit out.

"What?"

"That's what you and your girlfriend are, Owen." He nodded slowly, and then remembered what he showed her.

"I'm Abby." The little girl said holding out her hand, happily Chloe took it, shaking it. Then she got a weird feeling, of déjà vu. Like this may have happened before, or that something was out of place for her. She looked deeply into the little girl's eyes, and saw herself at that age. She had a clever idea, and spoke lowly to both of them. They had a look of remorse on their face, but in 3 seconds they agreed.

"Shake on it!" Chloe and Abby said at the same time, so they all shook on the deal. Part of it was to keep it a secret, the other part well.. It really wouldn't be a secret then, right?

A/N: wrote this in an hour and a half. I'm deathly tired, sorry for the lame ending! R&R please? : ] thank you for reading. If you may like this, I might consider turning it into a full story. Leave your reviews. I still have yet for someone to pop my cherry for it. Haha.


	2. Changes

A/N I've got a request to continue with this fic. I will try my best. :] I don't really know what I want to do with this fiction, or what direction I want it to head. Do you want it to focus on Abby and Owen? Blake and Chloe? Chloe and Abby? Owen and Chloe? Tell me what YOU want, but for now this is just a continuence of the last chapter. And, in my story the director of Cloverfield thought that doing an American version of Let The Right One In would not work out well. So, he didn't bother. Sorry, that's what I think. I kind of really didn't think of that until someone brought it up. Anyway, Enjoy! :D

No Copyright intended.

I don't own Abby, Owen, or Chloe. Though I wish I owned Chloe... But we can all dream right? ;D

Chapter 2

Changes

The snow was falling hard Blake and Trevor were standing by the clear doors looking out into the night. Blake was playing with his iPhone. "some stupid gem game" Trevor thought to himself, and scoffed. "Where is she?"

"With her Owen, and Abby friend." Blake said not removing his eyes from the phone. Trevor ripped it out of the boys hands, and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"You left her alone with two people you don't even know? Whom she doesn't even know? Let me ask you something, is it really that hard to keep an eye on your girlfriend?" Trevor said in a harsh voice to a visibly trembling Blake.

"She asked me to come check on you." Blake said while pushing Trevors hand away. "Excuse me for doing what she asks. You dick." He said, while pushing through the doors, and he then lifted his hood again. While Blake went to go looking for Chloe, Trevor realized Blake had no jacket on, except for that small gray sweater. Then he had felt bad for being so harsh to the kid. He'd rather go out in freezing cold weather in just a sweater, than stand in a warm airport with him.

Blake hugged himself as he trudged through the snow, muttering profanties directed at Trevor. He then turned down the alley to see Owen on top of Chloe, and that Abby girl just standing and watching. He ran up to them, knocking Owen out of the way, or try to at least. Blake's body slammed into Owens. Doing that felt like hitting a concrete wall. "Get off of her! What the hell are you doing?" Blake yelled, trying to push Owen off of Chloe, and that's when Abby grabbed Blake, she then whispered in his ear.

"Don't fight it, just breathe." That's when Blake felt pain in his neck, he felt like a vacuum cleaner was sucking on his neck, but with much more force and it hurt. He screamed once, thrashing in pain. And then everything went black. He was in and out of conciousness. He heard just a bit of conversations they held around him.

"Is he dead?" the boys voice asked.

"No, he fainted. He didn't expect it, like her. We have to get them out of the city, Owen. We have to get them to a rural area until we can help them."

"She had a brother. He'll be looking."

"Go grab their luggage and meet me…" Blake went out again, and when he regained conciousness he was over someones shoulder, he had saw snow and heard water.

Blake jolted awake. His vision was much more clearer, he was in a place that was very dark but he could see perfectly clear. He breathed in through his nose and he smelled many different kinds of things. Dust, mold, sea water, iron, rain and…Chloe. He then looked around and he saw her staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked her as she slowly sat up.

"They changed us, they really really changed us."

"Changed us into what?"

"…Vampires." that's when Blake fake laughed.

"Ha, ha. You're funny."

"I'm serious." He then really looked at her and saw that she was dead serious.

"This isn't possible.. They don't exist."

"You exist don't you?"

"Well, yes. But, that doesn't make me one of them!"

"It does! They bit you and me, and we are one of them." She said, grabbing his arm. He looked at her and she saw something in his eyes. Was it a flash of disgust? He, then, tore his arm away from her. Not knowing his own strength.

"But, why? Why me?"

"Why not. Blake? I thought you wanted this... to spend forever together."

"Not litterally!" He practically yelled, then he realized he musr of sounded really mean when he said it because his hateful look disinigrated and turned to sorrow. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I just.. I do want forever. But, I don't want to be frozen this way, forever. I meant it the other way. Growing up together. Getting older together. I don't want to stay this way." He touched her shoulder, and she nodded.

"I understand. It's just we might've never got a chance like that ever." She said sadly, looking down at her hands. He slide his arm around her waist, pulling her into his arms. She didn't feel the regular warmth his body gave off. It was more like hugging a concrete structure, but it also hugged her back.

"I guess forever this way isn't so bad. As long as I'm with you, I'll tolerate it." Blake said in a whisper. They sat like that hugging each other. Until they were sure until the sun went down completely. They were both starving...for blood.

A/N I decided to end it right there. An incredibly SHORT chapter for me. But, I just thought I'd turn them into Vampire. Anyway! Remember to leave Reviews on telling me where you'd like the story to go, please. :] Thank you for the two reviewers who liked the story. It means alot. I'm very hard on myself and I usually think my writing is crap compared to other fanfiction writers.


	3. Exploring Abilities

Chapter 3: Exploring Abilities

A/N Hello fellow reader.

No Copyright Intended, I own no-one except for Blake.

Blake pushed open the door that sealed off the light, and that's when he realized they were not on the ground. Infact they were in the Statue of Liberty. Inside her torch to be specific.

"What the hell… Chloe come here." Blake gestured for her to come over, and she walked over and stood beside him. The snow was continuing to fall and the wind was slightly blowing.

"How did we get here? Where's Abby?" Chloe looked around the room they were hidden in. Blake finally took notice that the wind and cold did not phase him, nor freeze him like he normally would be.

"Chloe, can you feel the cold?" Blake almost whispered.

"No, I actually can't. Can you?"

"No. Not at all." Blake said in a low voice. He then shut the door, and fumbled through the crates that were in there. "Abby… she's the one who changed me. Owen's the one who changed you. Where are they?"

"I only know just as much as you do, Blake. Where's my phone?" Chloe asked, rummaging through the blankets they woke up on. "Can you find yours?" He dug through his pockets and handed her his cell phone.

"It looks like its almost dead." He muttered.

"I just need to find mine. Trevor must be worried sick about us." She looked through his contact, and she then noticed there was bloody finger prints on the back of his phone. She figured it must have been his since he just touched it, and she found her name and pressed send. It rang, but she didn't hear it. It rang 3 times before a familiar voice picked up.

"Blake, good you called we're on our way back. We need to explain some things to you both."

"It's Chloe, I was just looking for my phone. Is Trevor okay?"

"We need to talk about that actually. Open up the door, we're here." Abby said into the phone, Blake was using his new sensitive hearing, he was eavesdropping. He quickly went to the door and opened it, glaring at the two figures who stood there before him.

"Great, I need to talk to you." He said harshly, he quickly grabbed Abby by the collar of her shirt, and pinned her against the wall. "I should kill you."

"Blake, calm down. She didn't do this, I did."

"How can you trust her, Chloe? She looks exactly like you, she quickly turned us without a second thought. Don't you find that a little weird?" Blake said not removing his harsh gaze from Abby. Her face didn't reflect any sign of fright.

"It is weird, but -"

"But, what? What is going to stop me from killing her right now?"

"Me." Owen said, trying to sound menacing.

"You?" Blake scoffed, and he let out a laugh. "I doubt that. Back off, loser." He said and pushed Owen roughly out the door. Still not knowing his own strength. That's when Abby roughed shoved him back, but he quickly regained his stance and pinned her against the wall again.

"Blake, stop it."

"Why? I didn't want this, Chloe! I didn't want any part of your sick little games. I especially did not want to kill people just so I could survive! Hard to believe you actually wanted that too! How selfish are you?" Blake raised his voice, still not breaking his gaze away from Abby. Chloe almost could feel the hatred pouring off of Blake.

"I did this for you, Blake! I did this all for you! It's not exactly as extravagant as Twilight, but we did it. We finally have forever." Chloe whispered, she could feel her body want to cry but those tears would never fall because her body was frozen in time, never going forward just staying 15 forever.

"Think about it Chloe." Blake started, he let up off of Abby and turned towards Chloe, taking a few steps toward her. "Do you really want this? Staying 15 forever frozen in a teenagers body? Never getting older? Never experiencing what it's like to be a grandma. Never experiencing your 21st birthday. Never being able to move forward with your life?" He said, looking her in the eyes. She was about to run to him and hug him, but that's when Owen crawled through the door and leaped on Blake's back and bit him in the neck, tearing a piece of flesh out of his neck. Blake dropped to his knees and his hand went to his neck, blood was spurting out of the wound. He turned and looked at Owen. Blakes fangs were out, and he lunged at Owen, both of them falling out of the door. And, they were falling fast, Blake sunk his fangs in any place on Owen's body came in contact with. Soon they hit the grass covered ground, and Blake was on his feet in seconds.

While the boys were falling down to the ground, Abby grabbed Chloe and spread out her wings, and they flew down to the ground, to try to stop them from ripping each other apart. As soon as they landed so did the boys, Abby was helping Owen up, but he pushed her hand away. "I need to end this." Owen muttered. Blake gestured for him to come at him. Owen got to his feet and ran towards Blake, he put out his arm and clothes-lined Owen. Quickly sending him to the ground. Blake was ontop of Owen, pinning his neck with his forearm.

"You're not going to beat me, Owen. So I suggest you quit while you're ahead." Blake smirked, and Owen used his feet, kicked Blake off of him and sent him flying towards the girls. Blake landed on his feet, being a football player made him make quick decisions. He turned and saw Owen was running towards him, so Blake started running as fast as he could towards Owen. His body slammed into his and they were wrestling each other. The girls just decided to let them fight it out, after all there wasn't any real danger. There was a snap and Owen whimpered. Abby quickly perked up watching both of them intensely. Blake had his arms around Owen's neck, cutting off his oxygen. Owen was squirming around, clawing at Blake's arms. Then Abby noticed Owen's arm was bent the wrong way.

"Blake stop it! That's enough! His arm is broken. Just stop, please." Blake released Owen just as he was starting to lose conciousness. He then whispered.

"You're lucky your girlfriend is here to save you." He got up shoving Owen away from him, and Abby ran to Owen, kneeling down by him. Blake approached Chloe she was glaring at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? The kid bit a chunk out of my neck!"

"You almost killed him."

"Almost kill a vampire? I'm sure."

"You're being a dick." Chloe said, shoving him in his chest. His body didn't move though.

"And, you were being naïve. Making this big life decision for me, when it wasn't even your choice at all." Blake began wiping the blood from his neck as his wound healed. And he fixed his sweater, his white v-neck under was coated with blood.

"If you feel that much regret then why don't you just leave? You have eternity to think it over." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine. I will." Blake shook his head. "Thanks for ruining my life." He muttered and stormed away from her. Chloe put her head in her hands, she could feel her unbeating heart begin to break. If that were possible. She was glad her body couldn't produce tears, otherwise she would be crying her eyes out right now. She heard footsteps coming toward her. Her heart wished it was Blake coming back to quickly apologize to her. But, it wasn't, it was Abby.

"Chloe. You can't let him leave. He doesn't know how to keep himself alive." Chloe just shrugged. Abby took it upon herself to bring Blake back, so she could save his life. Even if he hated her with a burning passion. She ran after him. "Blake! Stop. Please. You need to stay so I could teach you to survive. It may look and sound easy but it's not. Stay for Chloe." He stopped, but had his back towards her. He then turned toward her, and said in a low voice.

"For Chloe? She doesn't want me here. I almost killed your boyfriend. I doubt neither of you want me here."

"That doesn't matter, you just need to stay so you can survive."

He agreed, and then they spent the whole night teaching Chloe and Blake how to live as a vampire. Also how to use their claws and feet as climbing tools. It took two hours but they soon taught them how to fly. They were both a bit terrible but they still got it.

"Tomorrow we'll show you how to climb, using your hands and feet. That's why we never wear shoes." Abby told them. "Now get a good days sleep. The sun will be up in an hour and we usually get really tired within this time period. So, we just sleep an hour before."

Abby and Owen pulled blankets over themselves and quickly fell asleep. Chloe tossed and turned not being able to fall asleep. Blake was carving something into the floor with his claws, and it was highly annoying her. "Will you stop?" The scratching stopped for a few seconds, then it started again. And, Chloe groaned, throwing a pillow over her head. After 20 minutes Chloe fell asleep. Blake listened intently and they were all breathing in deeply, he then knew they were all sleeping. That's when he decided he'd make his move. He opened the door as slow as possible because it squeeked. He let his body slide out, and he then shut the door, stopping to listen but nothing stired. He used his flying skills and he flew across the water and into the city. The sun was 20 minutes from coming up, so Blake had to find an abandoned building and sleep there. And, tomorrow he could continue on his journey.

All day they slept peacefully, it was about 7 PM when the sun went down, and they soon began to wake up. Chloe sat up rubbing her eyes and she quickly noticed that Blake was gone. She looked around, and sniffed the air. Only catching a long gone scent and she didn't see him anywhere. She picked up her shoe and threw it at Abby and Owen. "Blakes gone, get up!" She shouted, quickly getting dressed. She went over to where he was sitting last night, she was looking to see if there was any sign of him coming back. But there was a carving in the floor. It said: I'm doing what you all want. Disappearing. Don't bother looking for me. Goodbye. Chloe gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Abby, he left! He's not coming back." Chloe's knees weakened and she was on the floor. She now wished she could cry because she was scared now. She didn't think he was going to leave. She got up and grabbed Abby by the shoulders. "We have to find him!"

"Find one person in the most populated city in America? That isn't going to be easy." Chloe slapped Abby across the face.

"I don't care, I need to find him!" Abby's body tensed and she nodded.

"Okay, we'll go looking for him."

They soon set out on their journey to track down Blake.

Meanwhile Blake had awoken and his stomach was aching. He needed to feed, but the thought revolted him. What was he to do? He didn't want this lifestyle. Abby, Chloe and Owen didn't want him around. He couldn't live in blood, he just couldn't. He had no other motive. He decided at dawn he was going to sit in the sun, what else was there to do? He flew to the roof, and sat down in a chair, and he looked up at the sky. He was feeling sad. He had no other way to go, he couldn't handle this. He had no will to live, not like there was any reason now.

A/N End of Chapter 3. Like it? : ]. Any ideas what you think Blake is going to do? What do YOU think Blake should do? Was he being an ass to all three of them? Should the trio ever find Blake? Should they even bother to find him? Reviews! I love reviews. Send more?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been swamped with work and other things. I will also try to make this more understandable. For some reason, I just automatically assume that you guys know what I'm writing about, I dunno why. Haha. Anyway! Here we go! :]

Three weeks later…

It was already mid-January in New York City. The trio had moved to an abandoned warehouse. And, they were having their day slumbers in crates. Not exactly what Chloe was thinking of when she wanted to become a vampire. It was dirty, and she had not had a shower in weeks. She was feeling gross, and very unhappy with that life. Mainly, because there was no sign of Blake anywhere. They had extended their search to the outer limits of Manhattan. They even searched the woods surrounded the big city. Nothing… Abby and Owen were getting very frustrated with Chloe because she would not stop until she found him. And, they were fearing the worst.

Meanwhile, Trevor had put out an amber alert for Chloe. For all the world knew was she had gone missing. Her whole family was basically tearing the world apart just to find her. Chloe knew deep down she would never be able to tell her family the truth, and it was also tearing her apart because Trevor made it seem like Blake had kidnapped her, along with the boy they had met at the airport. Blake was now wanted in every state, his picture was everywhere along with hers. She could not believe what her family was saying about him and Owen. The words made her blood boil.

The warehouse was dark, cold, wet and there was rats everywhere. Chloe sat on her crate playing with the straw while Abby and Owen sat whispering outside on top of a snow bank. It was a neighborhood where nobody ever looked out their window, or thought twice of an abnormal person. It was the kind of neighborhood where everybody kept their faces down, and there was a carjacking every hour. Usually the trio heard a window being broke, because someone was robbing that apartment. The nights were filled with usual fighting from the couple down the street. Car tires squealing away from parties held by a college drop out. The cops never searched this neighborhood because of the gangs, many thefts and parties. No one ever called in to report a loud party or a robbery. They knew the cops would never come or fill out a report and follow up. The police didn't care enough about the people around there, a perfect place for the trio because no one ever paid attention to them.

Chloe sighed and threw the straw to the wet ground, she was sick of hearing Abby and Owen talk about how they would never find Blake and how he might have died. "I can hear you both, you know." She said lowly, and then she heard the crunching of snow as they entered the warehouse.

"We're sorry, Chloe. But, Blake is probably de-" Abby never got to finish her sentence.

"Don't you dare say that. He's not dead."

"How do you know for sure? We haven't found him. We looked everywhere, he's not on the news so the police haven't found him either."

"I know because I would have felt it. I would have felt him go."

"Then tomorrow we'll search, but it will come out the same as always, Chloe." Abby muttered as her and Owen climbed inside their crate.

"We'll keep up this search until we find him. I don't care how long this takes." Chloe said as she opened her own crate.

"Have you ever thought he might have left the city?" Owen asked timidly.

"He might have. He might have not." She climbed inside the straw filled crate. "I'm not leaving this town until we have searched every inch of it. I'm not asking you to help me, you can stay here and have your snowball fights." And, she shut the top of her crate, and immediately fell to sleep.

He held up the gun to the man, demanded his pay. The timid man shook with fear.

"No p-please. I-I don't have it. Just give me some time, please." He said as he got down to his knees, he was a middle-aged man, about 42. His hair was thinning and turning grey, mostly due to the stress. They were in a pizzeria in Brooklyn. Three tall men accompanied the teen pointing the gun at the mans head. They were big Italian men in suits. They laughed as the teen cocked the gun. The pizzeria was aligned with brown tables and its matching seats. It wasn't exactly first class but it was a good place to eat. As long as you don't get your head stuffed in the oven. The food was all put away, and the door was locked and the curtains pulled up so no on-looker can peek inside. The streets were empty by now because every one around there knew what would happen if they had seen something they weren't supposed to.

"Give you time, Tony? I've given you a week. You own a good joint and you can't spare my 20,000?" The menacing teen asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't, I need one week. One more week is all I ask. Paulie would understand, please."

"Unfortunately, Paulie doesn't run this anymore. I do. But, you have two decisions. Give me my pay now, or you'll have to suffer the consequences and pay me in a week."

"I-I don't have your money now. I'll have it in a week. That's all I ask of you." The man had tears in his eyes. The teen handed the gun away, and was handed a big knife. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Of course. Grab his arms." The three men lurked toward the man, and two of them grabbed his arms, and held him down. "I'm gonna cut you in ways that'll make you useless to a woman." The teen chuckled, and the third man grabbed the timid mans trousers as the teen walked slowly over to him. And, there was blood curdling screams coming from the Pizzeria that night. Still, nobody called the cops for they already knew what was going on, an unfortunate soul was paying a debt.

The next night the trio set out looking for Blake. They were currently in Kissena Park, in Queens. They decided they'd walk along the river and continue their search for him. Chloe had an odd sense that she was being followed like all of the past times. She couldn't see anybody or hear anything, she just felt someone watching her, she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Can you guys feel like there's someone watching us?" Chloe murmered as she walked alongside the water, her feet crunching in the snow, looking up at the trees.

"I always do. But, it's just paranoia." Owen said, as he held onto Abby's hand. Chloe nodded and she continued on with their search. As they made their way over to the baseball fields, Abby spotted movement, and she took off running after it. Leaving Owen and Chloe, Owen didn't like the idea that Chloe just ran off like that, because he too sensed danger.

Chloe saw more movement, and she caught a familiar scent. The shadow she saw, took off, and Chloe tried to keep up with it, or catch up, but it was impossible even for her. She slowed down to a stop, and grunted in frustration. She made her way back to Owen and Chloe, or atleast the place she left them. But, they weren't there. She looked around and caught onto their scent and followed it to a park. They met up, and Chloe felt sunrise was near, and she started to get irritated.

"We need to leave now." Chloe stated.

"Now? Sunrise isn't for another two hours, we have time. What did you see that made you run off like that?"

"It was just a shadow… it was weird. I also caught their scent, it was familiar that's for sure, but I can't remember who's it was."

"Blakes?" Owen offered, Chloe looked up at Abby with a hopeful look plastered on her face, Abby's face softened with melancholy.

"No, Blake's was more of a cologne smell. This one was cigarettes, alchohol and cologne. Did Blake ever smoke or drink?" Abby asked looking at Chloe, she slowly shook her head.

"No. He never got into that stuff."

"Hmph, well it couldn't be him. Maybe the cologne part is familiar. But, we do seriously need to leave." And, with that they all sprouted their wings, and flew back to the warehouse. The roof to be specific. Right away they all sensed something was wrong, and they immediately ran to the door, and down the steps. The little things they had were scattered all across the floor.

"It's that scent again." Abby muttered feeling very annoyed that someone had touched her things.

"Come on, let's clean this place up before we go to sleep." Owen said, rubbing Abby's back. And, they began cleaning up their belongings slowly.

"Who would do this?" Chloe asked as she bent down and recovered her crate, and put it back to its regular side, and opened it and shifted the straw around to where she pleased.

"Well, I know it is indeed that person I saw. Or shadow. But, we need to leave here, first thing. Tomorrow evening. We must be in great danger if someone just barged in here." Abby said as she picked up her few puzzles.

"Or just get an alarm system. That's very common now a days." Chloe said, as she put her blankets inside her crate.

"Alarm systems won't stop someone from coming inside."

"But, it will alert the police." Chloe added as she shut her crate and sat ontop of it, crossing her legs.

"The police don't care about people here."

"But, they will care about a white family residing here."

"The police are looking for you, remember? You're missing."

"Hmm, true. We just need to lock this place down. No entry. Seal the windows, the doors. That way we won't have to move."

"But, they know we live here."

"So? It's not like they'd be able to break inside and steal anything precious."

"That person I saw might as well come here in the day. And, we're completely helpless during the day."

"Whoever comes in here during the day will become our dinner, are you forgetting that, Abby? The moment we're awoken from something, we can sense if its danger or not. Our crates are big enough for 3 people. If the sun is shining somehow in here, we can just drag them in, and wait until night time and bury the bodies. Simple."

"Are you comfortable with sleeping with a dead body? I get the heeby jeebies just thinking about it."Owen said as he visibly shuddered.

"We basically go into hibernation when we're sleeping, so I'm sure we won't mind either way."

"You've got a point, let's just sleep and we'll talk about it tonight, alright?" Owen said, as he hoisted himself inside the crate.

"I just hope it's not someone who's trying to track us." Abby thought aloud.

"Everything will be fine." Owen assured as he caressed her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

They shut their crates after they bid each other goodnight and fell into a deep slumber. Deep down Abby feared that whoever was following them wasn't planning on barging in again at their weakest point. Her only instinct was to flee and she desperately wanted to leave New York. Once and for all. Never visit it again. Not even in a hundred years.

A/N I'm so sorry it is so short! Hopefully, I set the setting in this chapter much better! But, for now I have to end here. Reviews are very much welcome! I will also try to update as much as I can this summer, but no promises! Thank you for reading, very much appreciated! I have very special plans for this fic, so please review so I can update faster! :] Also so very sorry for the slow updates! It's hard especially with my new job. But, I promise I will try harder! :]


	5. War

Chapter 5

It was now becoming early February. Still no trace of Blake. Abby caught small scents of the person who had been following them and who had broken in their apartment. She tried tracking it and still nothing.  
"This is getting really annoying." Abby spoke when she made her way back into the warehouse with Owen and Chloe. "I get the scent, I see the sillouette but I never catch it. It's not human that's for sure."  
"It could be Blake." Owen suggested, as he crossed his arms.  
"No, he would have came up to us by now." Chloe said as she hopped on her crate.  
"We don't know that. He could be dead." Abby said and held up her hand before Chloe could protest "And, don't say he isn't. We don't know that for sure. We're just keeping it a possibility."  
"Then what? A different vampire?" Chloe asked  
"In all my years, I've never ran into a vampire who would track us and run away or be faster than me."  
"What about feeding? Have we seen anything in the paper about people missing?"  
"Well, there's teenagers who are missing more than usual but the thing is there are no bodies."  
"We just need to keep a look out. How many teens are missing?" Abby asked, Owen took out todays newspaper and looked at the article.  
"About 20 in the past 2 weeks."  
"People go missing all the time, Owen. This is a big city."  
"Not just in every suberb and New York. In Brooklyn alone. There's 20 missing. Is that normal? Think about it. At the rate they're going it'll be 30 within the next week."  
"Well, what does this have to do with us and searching for Blake?"  
"Ever since he left. Strange things have been happening. Murders. Kidnappings. People even broke in a warehouse. Someone has been following us. Tell us how is that normal for us, Abby?" She shook her head.  
"It's Blake. It has to be. Tomorrow night. We need to do some more searching in Brooklyn." Chloe looked at the both of them.  
"You two. Are you serious? It might just be someone else and not Blake. You're going on things completely on intuition."  
"Vampires have great intuition. Don't you feel it too?"  
"Well, yes. But, I still don't know if it is him for sure."  
"Chloe. Just trust us. We have corrected our faults. We learned from our mistakes. Let us just do this." Owen said and Chloe did nothing but nod and climb into her crate. She didn't even say goodnight.  
That night the mysterious teen had climbed the roof of the trio's home and he watched them leave, she squinted his eyes because he knew where they were heading. His anger was boiling through his veins. He cut around the buildings and finally reached Brooklyn, he entered a room, and had his hood on, he never let the newborn vampires see his face.  
"This is it. They're coming." He saw the smirks coming onto their faces. "Give them a good fight." He then turned and left the room.  
The trio had no idea what they were getting into. But they finally caught the familiar scent and followed it to an abandoned warehouse. They entered and it was dark and quiet.  
"What the hell are we doing, Abby?"  
"We're getting to the bottom of this. Now just follow me."  
She did nothing but follow Abby, because deep down she wanted to find out who was following them.  
They had stumbled upon of the 25 missing children, Abby knew right away they were vampires.  
"Who changed you?" Abby said and she knew deep down that there was going to be a fight.  
"Doesn't matter. You're here and you're dead."  
That's when three vampires stepped forward and they began fighting. Abby killed one and Chloe was trying to keep up. Only ending up with few scratches, and she caught a sillhouette of someone in the balcony, but she was only knocked to the floor and a girl a little older than her was holding her down and Chloe used every muscle in her body to knock her off and she pounced on the older girl and began beating her with a closed fist and before she knew it she had cracked open her head, and her brains spread out on the floor, as soon as Chloe saw what she had done she gagged, but nothing came up. Her body fell to the ground and she crawled away from the body, but before she knew it the girl stood up and she was coming after Chloe. And that's when Owen drove a piece of wood right through her chest and that's when the girl dropped dead.  
"Stop." A familiar voice said, and the vampires receded from the trio and Chloe slowly got up from the floor and she looked at the person who all the vampires moved quickly out of the way for. He stood ten feet from them and he finally removed his jacket and gave it to a fellow vampire standing beside him. And looked right at the trio, flashing a menacing smile. Abby looked at Owen and then at Chloe. They couldn't believe it. Their breath caught up in their throats as they looked at him.

A/N:  
Hello I am back! And I will be updating this story more often! Sorry for the long hiatus. Leave reviews. No mean ones about how stupid this story is because Chloe doesn't have a boyfriend. WHO CARES. It's a story.


	6. Sacrifice

**Hello. Hopefully you will like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I was thinking about trashing it, along with my other Chloe fic. Since it received not many positive outcomes. This might be the last chapter, and I will delete it on the sixth of april. Depending on if any of you like it. Have fun reading!**

Chapter 6

"Blake? What the hell are doing?" Chloe yelled as she looked at the teen she once wanted a future with.

"You see. I thought about it. Being a vampire isn't so bad." Blake said with a wide smirk on his face and he clapped his hands together. His expression then turned cold. "Once people know about you, they're more than willing to obey and help you."

"Blake, what happened to you?" Chloe asked as she took a step closer, and one of the newborn vampires crouched and was ready for a fight. Blake put his hand up and didn't take his eyes off of Chloe.

"Its okay, Pauli." Blake murmured and lowered his hand. "What happened? She happened." Blake turned his attention towards Abby. "She gave me the greatest gift one could receive." He blinked and then looked back at Chloe. "I was going to let the sun kill me. And, these guys, the Italian bosses came around and killed this guy in the alley way, just below me. And, they were powerful. I thought 'What the hell. I can do that.' So I did. And, what do you know? I have myself a small army. And, I have full control over Brooklyn." Blake let out a cold chuckle. "And, I intend on expanding my control into Manhattan, and then the entire city."

"You can't do that, Blake." Abby muttered.

"Oh, yeah? Who's going to stop me? Your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend?" Blake angered and his facial expression was turning monstrous.

"I can and I will." Owen managed to say. Blake turned his dark black eyes towards Owen, and laughed menacingly. Along with his army.

"You and what army, Owen? I can kill you right now." Blake snarled as he strode over to Owen, and grabbed him by his throat, almost choking the life out of him.

"Blake! Stop it. This isn't you!" Chloe bellowed as she grabbed his forearm. Blake did nothing but give Chloe a look, and he let go of Owen's throat and he backhanded the girl, and her body flew across the room. Her body hit the wall and she fell to the cold floor. When her body flew against the wall, it knocked out a window, and the glass fell over her body. She slowly sat up and stared at the boy she no longer knew.

After Blake struck Chloe, Owen pounced on Blake, sending their bodies to the floor and Owen struck Blake in the face. And, Owen backed away as Blake spit blood out of his mouth, and laughed as he got up.

"You hit like a bitch." He said as he grabbed Owen's shirt and head butted him and turned him around and punched him in the back as hard as he could, breaking through the spine and grabbing Owen's heart and pulled it right out and crushed it in his hand, and as soon as he did that; Owen's soulless and no longer lifeless body dropped to the floor. Abby was busy helping Chloe up, and by the time Chloe got up, Owen had been killed. Abby screamed and lunged towards Blake and that's when her body had collided with other vampires and they held her down.

"Grab the other one. Put them both in the dungeon." Blake ordered. Chloe screamed as a man 7 foot in height grabbed her. "And this." Blake kicked Owen's body and spat on him. "Tie him up outside. I want to see him burn in the morning." He said as he walked up the stairs and he disappeared into his room without looking at neither Abby nor Chloe. He washed his hands and stared at himself in the mirror, he looked at himself like he was disgusted, and shook his head, and he quickly turned away and grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a double, and quickly downed it, and poured another, and he fought the urge to wretch, and he sat down on his chair and looked at his hands. He sighed deeply, and rubbed his temple. "Why did I do that?" He asked himself. He felt ashamed that he actually killed Owen. But for what reason? He was about to ask why again, when there was a knock at the door. "What?"

"Sir? Tommy's here to see you."

"That fat fuck? Ah. Send him in." Blake poured two glasses of scotch and waited for him. Now Tommy was a man that loved to kill. He loved to steal and get his hands dirty. He also loved to eat. He always said he'd rather eat, than to be eaten. The guy frankly, annoyed Blake a lot. Because, even though he was a boss, and well older than Blake, he also looked up to him and thought of him as a son. Blake lost his father at the age of 13 so he never really had a chance to have a real talk with his father, other than about football. And, he wasn't really wanting a father either.

"Ah! Blake, m'boy!" Tommy roared when he walked inside the room, and closed the door.

"Tommy. Nice to see ya. Sit down." Blake smiled and gestured to the couch. Which Tommy obeyed and sat down across from him. "What brings you here?"

"The feds. They're lookin' for a boy just like ya." He said as he set a picture down on the table, Blake scooted closer and took the picture into his hands. "That's you isn't it?"

"Well, it has my name on it. Of course."

"Blake. We saw the same car drive past here about 4 times, and there's movement in the alley way. We need to leave here soon, or the entire operation is blown. They're also lookin' for a cute blonde Moretz. Know her?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"They're seriously ready to tear apart the whole city lookin' for that broad." Tommy said as he took a sip of scotch, and lit up a cigar. "What do we do, Blake? You're the entire brains behind this operation."

"Send that guy Dickie out, dress another in a blonde wig, and when they leave and the feds bust them, we leave through the secret tunnel. Leads to another warehouse, no one would suspect."

"Dickie is the really new kid right?"

"Of course, and send another newborn out there. They know nothing, and they just got done with training. They won't have anything to tell."

"I'll get right on it, boss. Aye, what happened to that broad then? What'd ya do with her?" Tommy asked as he stood up.

"She's in the dungeon. Her and another freaky clone."

"Should give me five minutes with her, if ya know what I'm saying'." Tommy laughed and his whole body moved as he did. Blake popped out a knife and held it to Tommy's throat, and his expression was again monstrous.

"You touch her, I'll kill you. Got it?" Tommy had a frightened look on his face.

"No, I would never. I'm sorry, boss."

"Now run along and get things ready. I have my own stuff to do."

Chloe and Abby were roughly thrown into a cell, five foot in diameter, all around. It was cold and damp. They could hear the shuffling of rats around on the floor. There was a bed but it was rotten on the inside and it was crawling with maggots, due to the blood stains that coated the bed.

"This is disgusting." Chloe said as she got up quickly and brushed herself off. She was about to touch the bars when Abby pulled her back.

"Don't touch those."

"Why?"

"They're silver."

"I thought Silver only affected werewolves?"

"It can also affect us. Be careful. Don't touch them." Abby warned as she let go of Chloe's arm, she then leaned against the stone wall and sighed.

"Abby, I'm sorry about Owen. The real Blake would never do such a thing."

"The real Blake is gone, Chloe." She turned and looked at Abby, and she slightly tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean gone?"

"He's possessed." Abby muttered.

"I thought we didn't have souls to possess."

"Our bodies can be possessed. You saw the ring on Blake's pinky, right?" Chloe then thought about it and then nodded. "That ring belonged to an evil and rogue vampire back in the 1600's. They said his soul was entrapped in the ring, and whoever wears it, his soul will possess the body, and it will inhabit the body at certain times to wreck havoc. Did you see Blake's eyes? His eyes were totally black. Sign of possession."

"And, his eyes are usually blue…" Chloe thought and she took a hold of Abby's shoulders. "If we can get close enough to him, we can take the ring off. And, he'll be normal and we can go on." Chloe said as she damn near smiled at that thought.

"Chloe, it won't be easy."

"I know, but we can try, right?"

They heard a door open and close; many footsteps came louder and louder. They turned and looked to see whom they were. There were 5 different women. And, Blake.

"Open the doors. Chain them together and put them in the truck. We have to get going." Blake looked in the cell at Chloe. "Now you'll find out how I've been getting in and out of your warehouse, you call home. You know how vampires aren't aloud to come in without permission? Well, it was also connected to my warehouse, so it was my home as well." He smirked, and the five women put gloves on and opened the doors, and chained the 2 blonde girls together.

"The feds are onto them, let's go, Blake." Blake started the engine of the truck and quickly drove along the pathway to the other warehouse, they came to a dead end, and they got out of the truck.

"Grab the girls. We have to move quickly." Blake ordered as they followed him along a stone path and to a ladder.

He pushed open the ladder, and climbed up the small ladder, and they were to their new home.

"Put them over there." Blake pointed to a spot, and he sat on a crate and took out his phone and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Blake, it's Tommy." He sounded panicked.

"What's gone wrong?" Blake asked as he stood up.

"The Feds. They're onto you. They found the path."

"How, Tommy? It was hidden very well! No one would know unless there's a trader."

"I don't-"

"Don't fucking say you don't know, you fat fuck. This is done." Blake yelled as he threw the phone against the wall and it exploded. He looked at the 2 vampires who accompanied him. "Both of you. Go down in the path and don't let any of those pigs through. I don't care who or what it is. Kill it." Blake ordered, and he grabbed the chains, and yanked Abby and Chloe. "You two. With me."

Tommy put down the phone. "He knows." He muttered as he looked up at the other bosses.

"Make sure he doesn't get away. Follow him. Don't underestimate him. We very well know what he is very capable of." Tommy nodded.

"And, the girls?"

"Put the broads to work on the streets. They're good for nothing, besides their womanhood."

Blake had made small pit stops on the way at stores and they finally ended up on Bear Mountain just fifty miles away from the city. Blake set up camp, and chained the girls to a tree, and he began to start a fire.

"Blake… is there any of you actually still there?" Chloe asked as a distraction because Abby was working on getting out of the chains.

"No."

"Please, you can't do this alone. Take off the ring." That's when Blake rose and walked over to Abby and Chloe, and unchained them, and looked at them. Chloe looked in his eyes and the dark black went away and she finally saw his blue eyes.

"If you want to get out, you should have asked. Now you have nowhere to go." Chloe raised a hand to his cheek and looked at him.

"Blake if you're still in there. Listen to me. You need to take control long enough for us to help you." Chloe said as she saw tints of blue in his eyes, but now his eyes were enveloped in blackness now.

"Blake. Is. Gone." Blake rose to his feet as he grabbed ahold of Chloe's shirt and roughly shoved her in the tree. "He will never come back. You're dead. He's dead. Abby, tell her the real reason why you changed her and Blake." Abby stayed quiet. "Now!" The voice roared in a monstrous tone.

"We changed you because we knew Blake would go find the ring and bring my great grandfather back."

"You what? So you lied to us the entire time?" Chloe asked as she turned her attention towards Abby, and she nodded slowly.

"It wasn't easy giving you two this life. Trust me, you made a big mistake. But, I needed my great grandfather back. He's the only family I have now."

"But, he killed Owen!"

"Owen planned for it to happen. I tried talking him out of it, but he would not listen."

"So you just let him die?"

"He wanted it." Blake gave a menacing laugh as he looked at Chloe.

"Looks like your all alone now, blondie." Chloe shoved into Blake's body sending him to the ground, they wrestled on the ground until Chloe finally got the ring off and threw it into the woods behind them. And, that's when Blake went limp.

"Blake? Blake?!" Chloe patted his cheek gently, and shook him. He quickly sat up and gasped for air like he was held under water until his breaking point. "Blake?" She whispered. The boy looked at his hands and feet and he studied his surroundings like it was the first time. "Blake? Is that you?" He quickly looked over at her.

"Chloe? What…What happened? Where are we?"

"Oh my god!" Chloe squealed and hugged him tightly, he patted her shoulder awkwardly, because he had no idea what was going on. "Don't worry; we'll explain everything, especially Abby." Blake cast his gaze upon her, and he looked at her like she was an alien.

"I forgot how much you two look alike." He said as he slowly stood up, Chloe kept a firm grip on his forearm.

"Yeah, you get used to it. Owen did."

"Well, I suppose I wi-" Blake stopped mid-sentence and a wooden stake was driven through his chest, and as soon as it drove through his chest blood sprayed all over Chloe and Abby's clothes, they gasped, and everything went quiet as Blake looked down at his wound and put a hand to it, but he was losing so much blood and the stake had quickly been pulled back out and Blake fell to the ground. A man had rose to his feet, and he was holding the stake and he also had a very familiar menacing smile.


End file.
